Episode 1
I'm Luffy! The Man Who Will Become the Pirate King! is the very first episode of the One Piece anime. Monkey D. Luffy, a young man determined to become Pirate King, washes up on the evil pirate Alvida's ship, meeting an enslaved boy named Coby. He convinces Coby to stand up to Alvida and displays his great Gomu Gomu powers, powers he gained after eating a Devil Fruit, the Gomu Gomu Fruit. Statics *Air Date: 1999-10-20 *Opening: We Are! (1st Opening) *Ending: Memories (1st Ending) *Manga Chapters: 2 (4-23/23) In-Depth Summary The series begins with a barrel floating in the water. Two sailors aboard a cruise ship, currently holding a formal dance, in which Nami is involved, cast out a rope to reel the barrel in. When they pull it in, however, another sailor spots a pirate ship in the distance, a pink one - belonging to the pirate Alvida. The pirate ship fires its cannons and the barrel is knocked out of the sailors' hands, sent rolling into the kitchen. Panic ensues as the pirate ship attacks the cruise vessel, and it pulls up beside it and the pirates board the cruise ship, led by Alvida. While pirates are attacking the ship, Coby, a young kid who is a essentially a slave of Alvida's, sneaks into the kitchen and notices the barrel. As he is rolling it away, several pirates come in and ask why he's sneaking around. They then proclaim that they are thirsty and just as one of the pirates is about to smash open the barrel with his fist, it bursts open and out jumps Monkey D. Luffy. The pirates think he is a barrel monster and flee, but Coby is intrigued by Luffy. Luffy and Coby head to the storage cellar of the ship and Luffy starts eating apples out of a crate. While in the cellar, Luffy asks if they are on a pirate ship. Coby replies that they are not, but rather on a cruise ship being attacked by pirates. Luffy then explains how his ship got destroyed in a whirlpool and how he barely survived by jumping into the barrel. Then, Coby explains how he ended up getting picked up by Alvida's pirates and how he has been their slave ever since. Luffy then mentions his dream, how he wants to become the Pirate King, which causes Coby to lose it, realizing that Luffy is a pirate. While this conversation is being held, Alvida's pirates tell their captain that there is a barrel monster aboard the ship, and are all oblivious to the fact that Nami is robbing them blind. Alvida bursts through the ceiling of the cellar and sees Luffy, mentioning how he actually isn't Roronoa Zoro. Luffy then asks who the fat lady is, enfuriating Alvida. Alvida attacks but Luffy picks up Coby and launches himself out of the cellar, and onto the deck. He is attacked by Alvida's pirates but knocks them all out using a Gomu Gomu no Rocket attack. When everyone is shocked by this, Luffy explains that he is a rubber man who ate the Gomu Gomu Fruit. He says he wants to find One Piece and that he is currently looking for a crew, thinking that ten people is a good amount. Alvida asks Coby who the most beautiful woman in the world is. Alvida who had trained Coby to say her was shocked when Coby, inspired by Luffy, stands up for himself and yells that Alvida is a smelly, fat old hag. Alvida becomes livid and attacks. Her mace strikes Luffy right on the head, but he stays standing. Luffy then winds back and uses a Gomu Gomu no Pistol attack to send Alvida flying, defeated with one hit. Luffy orders Alvida's remaining pirates to get a boat ready for him and Coby, and they jump into the boat and sail away, briefly seeing Nami in her boat as they head off. Sailing out into the great blue sea, Luffy asks about the pirate hunter Coby mentioned. Coby says that he was captured by the Marines, and Luffy announces his intention of asking him to join his crew. This, of course, causes Coby to lose it again. Luffy makes up his mind, saying that he will recruit Roronoa Zoro as his next member. While they are speaking, at a nearby Marine base, there is a man with a green bandana tied to a cross, and he looks up... Episode Notes This episode is actually based on the second chapter of the manga, the first chapter being Luffy's past. The series began October 20, 1999, just under two years after the manga started. The manga was roughly 108 chapters in at that point. One year later, the anime had reached the end of the Arlong arc, which is around chapter 90. This episode did not follow the manga, but the story remained close. In the manga, the whole story takes place on Avida's hideout island, in the anime, Toei has Avida attack a cruise ship and the fight takes place on her ship. Quick Reference Plot Points *To become Pirate King you need to find One Piece. *Alvida is captain of the Alvida Pirates. *Koby wants to become a Marine and capture pirates like Alvida. *Luffy is a rubber man, he ate the Gomu Gomu no Mi, a Devil Fruit. *Luffy defeats Alivda. *Luffy is heading to the Grand Line (nicknamed "Graveyard of Pirates". *Luffy needs a strong crew (about 10 he says). *Zoro is mentioned as being captured by a Marine Captain. Character Appearances In order of appearance: *Nami *Alvida *Coby *Luffy *Zoro Attacks used In order of appearance: Luffy *Gomu Gomu no Rocket *Gomu Gomu no Pistol *Gomu Gomu no bazooca External links * I'm Gonna Be King of the Pirates! at TV.com. 1 1